


Requiem for a Fallen Angel

by MrProphet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Requiem for a Fallen Angel

Amy Kawalsky pulled on her clean fatigues, enjoying the feeling of dry fabric on dry skin. Lost City (option 13) had not only proven to be a dead end, it had also turned out to be rather wet. Her team – the lately renamed SG-11, archaeological survey group – had discovered a number of fascinating artefacts, but it was not much fun for them to hear that Jonas Quinn had cracked the secrets of the Ancient tablet in their absence.

There was something else as well; something that no-one seemed willing to talk to her about. Conversations stopped when she passed by and she had drawn a lot of odd looks on her way to the locker room. It was enough to make a less well-adjusted girl worry.

Amy closed her locker and turned to leave. At the door her team mate and academic supervisor, Dr Lauren Collister, stopped her.

"Amy," Lauren said, breathlessly. "Have you seen...?"

Amy was alarmed; Lauren had gone roughly the colour of an Asgard. "Seen what?" she asked, warily.

"So; no then," Lauren replied. She took Amy's arm and steered her back into the relative sanctuary of the locker room. "Come on. You have to hear this before you see him."

"See who?" Amy asked.

 

Amy knocked lightly on the VIP room door. After a moment a voice called: "Come in!"

Amy's stomach threatened to tie itself in knots at the sound. That voice, still so familiar, that she had not heard in six months. She tried to move her hand to the door handle, but all the muscles in her body seemed to have turned to stone.

"Come in!" the voice called again.

Amy struggled for breath. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Do something, Kawalsky! Move!_

"Is anyone...?" The voice was growing impatient now and a moment later she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Conflicting voices warred inside her head. _Run away, open the door; run away, open the door. Do something!_

The door opened.

 _Say something cool!_ Amy made a small, mewling noise like a dying squirrel.

"Hello?" he said.

"Eep."

"Are you alright, Miss...?"

"Daniel."

He gave a flash of that old, shy, uncertain smile. "So they tell me," he replied. He waited for a long moment, to see if she would say anything. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "You might have heard; I don't remember...well, anything much."

"Amy," she said. "I'm Amy Kawalsky. You really don't know me?" Lauren had warned her of Daniel's apparently total amnesia, but somehow she had been certain that he would remember her.

"I'm sorry," he replied, awkwardly. "I...Would you like to come in and sit down..." he looked at her insignia and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Major?"

"That would be an oak leaf," Amy said, kindly. "And a few more crow's feet. I'm a captain." She paused, uncertain.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"It was never 'Captain Kawalsky'. Always Amy."

"Oh. Well; do you want to come in and sit down, Amy?" he asked, with a soft chuckle.

She nodded and they went into the room. It was just a standard VIP suite, but something about it gave it an unmistakable air of Daniel. It took only a moment for her to realise. "Colonel O'Neill brought some of your things out of storage. I've got some of your stuff if you want it back."

"Maybe later," he replied. "It might not mean much to me yet; probably better off with you. Jim thought it would help."

"Jim?" Amy let it lie. "Okay; just ask if you think of anything you want back." She picked up a photograph from beside Daniel's bed. "Sha're." She flushed with embarrassment; Lauren had warned her that standing orders were not to give Daniel any clues to the past.

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "I...I dreamed about her last night. It's all that's come back to me so far."

"Of course." Amy tried to keep the taint of jealousy out of her voice.

A worried look crossed Daniel's face. "Amy?" he asked. "Were we...? I mean...?"

"No," Amy replied. "We weren't. Though not for want of trying; on my part, I should say." She looked him in the eye. "Have you asked many people that?"

"Just you. And Samantha Carter. And Dr Fraiser."

"Well stop," Amy recommended, laughing. She felt a great relief; a sudden release of tension in what seemed a moment of pure Daniel. "I can tell you with absolute certainty that you weren't seeing anyone on this base. In fact, I know that there is no-one on the base with whom you have ever had a thing and I'm pretty sure you hadn't had a thing with anyone in a year and a half or more. However, I also know that there are more than a few girls on this base who already have a thing for you and would very much like to have a thing _with_ you. If you go around asking that question, sooner rather than later, someone is going to be tempted to lie."

"But you weren't tempted?"

"Hell, yes."

"Really?" Daniel looked surprised. "But...you didn't even hesitate."

Amy looked away from him. "I wasn't tempted for long," she admitted in a very small voice. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted an awful lot."

Daniel coughed, uncomfortably. "Well; you played it very cool."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"It's just weird. You're you in so many ways but then...Then sometimes it's _not_ you. You look great though. Corporeal existence really agrees with you."

"Thank you."

Amy smiled. "I'd better go," she said. "My number hasn't changed. It you remember what it is, give me a call sometime."

"Sure," Daniel agreed. "Or...You could tell me now. I don't remember you, but...I trusted you, didn't I? And I'm not going to get through this without friends."

"You've got friends."

"But you can never have too many friends."

"True," Amy agreed. "I'm just not sure..." She had spent a year learning to cope with her loss; she could handle a gain. "You wanna get a coffee?"

Daniel frowned. "I don't like coffee," he told her.

Amy was taken aback. "You don't?"

"So Jim told me."

"Who _is_ Jim?"

"The Colonel guy?"

Amy laughed again. "Colonel O'Neill? That's _Jack_ to you, and he's pulling your leg. You love coffee. If you don't believe me, just ask Mess Sergeant Tabor."

"Oh." Daniel looked lost for a moment; that wonderful, adorable expression of bemusement creasing his features. "Okay then; coffee sounds great, Amy."

"I've got a debriefing now. Coffee in an hour?"

"Sure."

Amy turned to go.

"Have you changed your hair?" Daniel asked, suddenly.

"Yeah," she replied, shyly.

"It looks good."

Amy's smile deepened. "Welcome home, Daniel."


End file.
